Eternal Love
by TehMuffinWoman
Summary: Sakura goes to a new highschool. Now she isn't like every girl she is obsesed with vampires. But little does she know the new school she's going to has them.
1. Chapter 1

Haruno Sakura: Vampire freak, Goth chic, Weirdo, large forehead, annoying, bitch.

These are the names Sakura have gone through. When she went to her last school she hoped the people would be different. But no. There was no difference what so ever. They made fun of her love of vampires, and the fact that she wore black outfits. Nice people huh? That's what she thought as she went on her airplane on her way to her new home. A sigh escaped Sakura's lips. She hated to think about her last school (s) she always felt very, very alone. With her parents dead, and her always ending up as an outcast. It does some damage to a girl. She took a sip from her soda and looked out the window as she looked out she hoped that her new school would be different. Very different.

-First Day Of School-

BEEP BEEEP BE- SLAM! 'There goes an other alarm clock' Sakura sighed and sat up in her bed. She was having a very nice dream of her being sucked by a vampire. "Damn alarm clock walking me up. Wait… today's the first day of school…. shit." Sakura got out of her bed quickly and ran into her bathroom and took a shower. This shower lasted about 5 minutes. She dried herself off and blow-dried her pastel pink and black hair. Many people thought her hair was black and she put pink into it but she was born with it. Sakura rapped her towel around her slim body and went back to her room and opened her closet. She grabbed her favorite Baby, The Stars Shine Bright shirt and skirt. The shirt was pure white button up shirt; the sleeves stopped mid-arm and around the button were a small amount of ruffle. But the skirt was different it was brown, Red, and White, the design had cards, Aces' to be exact. She slipped these on and put her hair in to two braids and at the end she used a black string and put two little bows. After that she grabbed a pair of low cut socks and black shoes that have bulky heels. Finishing her outfit she looked at herself in to mirror and smiled. She ate a piece of toast grabbed her bag and left walking to her new school.

-At Tokyo High-

Sakura looked at the school in front of her with a small smile. As she stood their students around her stared at her. All the guys looked at her like she was a goddess the girls simply nodded to her approvingly. She walked up the stairs to the entrance, she looked around for the office and found it fast, and she entered the door. "Helllllllooooooo?" she called out. She gazed around the office and saw a door that said 'PRINCIPLE ' and knocked on it. When she heard a come in she did. Slowly she opened the door to find a woman with bleached blonde hair and very um-big boobs. At this Sakura's eye twitched it went unnoticed. "Um…hello I'm the new student…Sakura I need my schedule." she said with a small smile. The Principle smiled "Hello I'm Tsunade (sp?) the principle here! Here is your schedule!" she said and then pushed me out the door. Sakura looked back at the door and blinked. "Um…okay." Sakura said and looked down at her paper it read:

**Home Room: Kakashi**

**Language: Yuffii**

**Math: Kakashi**

**Lunch**

**Art: Mr. Takashi**

**Music: Ms. Rin **

Sakura memorized this and went to her first class that was clearly labeled Kakashi. She walked in and found it empty. Just shrugging it off took a seat in the back near a window. She looked out the window to see a tree with a nest full of baby birds. A smile spread on Sakura's face. She loved seeing things like this. Just a she was enjoying the moment someone tapped her shoulder. Pissed she turned her head and gasped. She was staring up into oxen eyes. When she looked at the rest of his face she was surprised. Raven locks, a smirk, and a glare in his eye. He looked a lot like an old friend. She snapped out of her daze "Yes?" she asked. "Your in my seat." He said simply. Sakura smiled flakily and he thought she was going to give him his seat. "Well Mr. Chicken Hair. That's to damn bad!" she said expression never changing and looked away from him.

Sasuke stared down at the girl in shock. She said NO? To the UCHIA SASUKE?? WHATS HAPPING TO THE WORLD? (Um…. cough cough) But before Sasuke could answer someone said something and may I say not to quietly. "SASUKE GOT BURNED!!" yelled a blonde with crystal blue eyes. Sakura turned her head to the guy and as soon as she say him her eyes widened. "N..Naruto?" she said.

Naruto looked down at Sakura and hugged her. "SAKURA!!!!!" he yelled happily "IMISSEDYOUSOOMUCHWHEREHAVEYOUBEEN?" Naruto said all at once. Sakura smiled that's her Naruto! "I missed you to! I've been to 10 different towns and schools. Trying to find a school with nice people! All tries failed!" she said with a sad smile then she looked at Sasuke "Dude I could care more that this is a vampires chair then yours . But sorry Sasgay! I mean Sasuke…" Sakura said. Naruto started to talk "Well that's lucky cause he I-" before he could finish Sasuke covered his mouth. Sakura was about to respond but the teacher came in and a few students. Sakura looked at them all but one person in particular caught her eye. He had red spiked hair, with a love tattoo on his forehead. His shirt said 'Rot And Die' that made her laugh. Kakashi looked around the room and saw all familiar faces besides one. Which was Sakura. He blinked and looked at her and talked at her "You must be the new girl. Come and introduce yourself." Sakura nodded.

She walked up to the front of the class and got stared at from all the guys with hearts in their eyes. She stopped next to Kakashi with a fake smile. Only Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara knew it was a fake. "Hello I'm Sakura. I like…vampires, blood, um…ice cream, uh…nice people. I Dislike: Sluts, whores, perverts, bitches, posers, and lets see…people who are mean and make fun of me. My Dream is to become a vampire or to be sucked by one. That's about it…well I'll be nice to you if you are nice to me! Oh, and I don't go out with fan boys!" she smiled. Kakashi liked this girl a lot. Gaara, Sasuke, Neji (yes he is in here I just didn't describe him), and Sai looked at Sakura with a lustful gaze. All of them had one thought on their mind 'This is going to be interesting..'


	2. Lunch and GYM

LUNCH (Yes Lunch) 

Sakura sighed a sigh of relief all of her classes so far have been good. Now it was time for lunch. She had no intention of actually eating lunch; she planned to read her new book Twilight (Real Book LOVE IT ). So she was going to sit out side under a tree or something.

As she left her class a green blob with a bad hair cut and freaky eyebrows ran up to her. "HELLO!! I AM ROCK LEE THE HANDSOME BEAST OF THIS SCHOOL!" Lee yells in Sakura's ear. Sakura looked at Lee like he was some kind of joke. She looked around for someone to be laughing their head off but found nothing. "Um…. hello Lee. I'm Sakura…" she says waving slightly. Lee looks at her with stars in his eyes. "Hello my fair maiden! Would you honor me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" he asked.

Sakura blinked two times before she cracked up she tried to hide it with her hand but failed. Lee was now looking at her strangely wondering what was so funny. Sakura looked up at Lee with tears in her eyes from laughing. "I'm sorry Lee I'm not looking for any relationships at the moment. But thanks for the laugh!" she said with a smile and walked off leaving a confused yet sad Lee.

(Poor Lee..) And of course Sasuke was there to watch the whole thing. He laughed at Lee's pained expression. He could care less if the green freak got his heart broken in two (sick bastard.), all he cared about was himself.

Sakura walked to the cafeteria and noticed someone was trailing behind her. She turned around and saw a mob of guys running after her yelling "SAKURA MARRY ME!!"

"SAKURA GO OUT WITH ME!!"

"NO GO OUT WITH ME I'M BETTER!"

"NO ME!!"

"MEE!!!!!"

This of course scared the shit out of Sakura so she ran away from the fan boys.

When she got inside the cafeteria she spotted Naruto and ran for him. Naruto so seeing this stood up and ran for Sakura thinking she wanted to hug him. Sakura dodged Naruto's hug and went to his table and hid under it. Naruto to looked at Sakura weirdly then at the direction she had come from and saw fan boys.

"SAKURA WENT THAT WAY!!" Naruto yelled pointing outside. The fan boys went out side trying to find their love. Naruto sighed and went back to the table and looked under it and found Sakura. "Sakura-Chan? Why are you under the table?" he asked naively. "Hiding from the cookie monster. What do think you idiot? I was hiding from my fan boys!" she said sarcastically.

Naruto smiled and sweat dropped and let Sakura out from under the table. "Sorry Sakura-Chan!" Sakura came out from under the table to see a lot of eyes staring at her. "Umm…hello I'm Sakura and I don't know you!" she said.

The people at the table smiled at her. Three of them only smirked. "Oh! Sakura-Chan these are my friends. Ten Ten, Neji, Choji, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Hina-Chan, and Sai." All of them waved.

Ten Ten came up to her and shook hands "Nice to meet you Sakura! As you know I'm Ten Ten nice to meet you I hope we can become good friends!" she said with a smile. Sakura smiled and nodded.

Sakura sat down next to Neji and Gaara. Neji looked at Sakura and smirked. Gaara did the exact same. Sakura looked at Neji and Gaara and blushed. She was sitting next to two very hot guys. Both noticed the blush and smirked some more. Sasuke looked over at Sakura and frowned at her blush. He didn't want Neji or Gaara to enjoy her at all. He wanted her all to himself- Wait slow down Sasuke didn't want her to himself that's crazy. **You like her **

'Who are you and No I don't'

I am the inner you 

'Well inner me I DON'T like Sakura that's crazy why would I like her?'

**Cause she's pretty and resisted you.**

' That's no-sense no shut up!' Sasuke said to his inner-self.

WELL fine then grumpy pants! 

'Hello?

HELLLOOOO?

Thank God he's gone.'

As Sasuke had this "talk" with himself the rest of the gang were talking about celebrates.

**SAKURA POV More Like a Diary Entry but what ev.**

We sat at Naruto's table and I was having a lot of fun! I met a lot of really nice people! I'm between Gaara and Neji.

They keep staring at me and it's kinda creepy. Maybe they'll stop soon. But I have a crush on both of them and Sasuke! What's a girl to do? Sai, Kiba, Ten Ten, Hinata-Chan, and Choji are all very nice! I think I'm going to have a great year! Finally!

**Normal POV**

The bell rings signaling that its time for the next class. Which for Sakura is gym. She asks Ten-Ten if she has gym next too and she did so they walked together. All of the people did to but they didn't say anything besides Naruto "SAKURA-CHAN we have the SAME CLASS!! YAY!" Sakura laughs at his child ness and continues walking.

**IN THE LOCKER ROOMS!**

Ten-ten hands Sakura a white shirt and black shorts. "Nani?" she asks with her head titled. "Its our uniforms I have an extra you can barrow!" she says with a smile. Sakura nods "Arigato!" and she gets changed.

The shirt ended up slightly baggy and the shorts well they were short. (WHO WEARS SHORT SHORTS? I WEAR SHORT SHORTS! LoL Sorry I had to say that) Sakura tied her hair up and walked out with Ten-ten.

**IN DE GYM!**

Ten-ten and Sakura walked out all of Sakura's fan boy's yelled and gave catcalls. Sakura blushed and stuck close to Ten-ten. "You have quite the fan club there." She said with a sweat drop.

Naruto just smiled goofily.


	3. Gym, Tryouts, and Work

GYM 

Sakura and everyone were having a conversation when a freaky man in green spandex walked out and was smiling like a crazy old man. "HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! WELCOME TO GYM!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!" Lee yells to his sensei.

"LEE!"

"GAI!"  
"LEE!"

"GAI!!"

The teacher and the student hug each other as a sunset background pops up out of nowhere. Sakura was staring at this and had a disturbed look on her face "That's so wrong…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH ALL READY!" yells all the students. Gai and Lee let go of each other. "MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS DO 15 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD!! YOSH!" Gai yells and sends his students off.

Everyone starts running around the field. Sasuke is in the lead with Neji, Gaara, Sai, and Naruto. Little did they know Sakura was right behind them. Naruto looked back and saw Sakura "WHOA! Sakura your right behind us!!" he yelled stupidly. All of the guys look back and are surprised too. Sakura runs next to them. "I have to be!! Or my fan boys will catch me!!" she yells and runs faster as the mob of boys become closer.

"JA!" Sakura yells and runs away from the mob. All the boys stare ahead of them with this face o0. Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara being the competitive type run faster so Sakura is not in the lead. After a few minutes they catch up to her and notice she was barely breaking a sweat. The boys smirked and got in front of her.

Sakura looked at them with a confused face. Why were they running so fast? "Oh well" she said to herself with a shrug and continued running.

Soon they were finished with their ten laps. Gai looked at them and gave them a thumbs up. "GOOD JOB MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!! YOU CAN GO CHANGE NOW!" he said happily. So they did.

Everyone finished 10-20 minutes after them. Ten-ten and Hinata came up to Sakura "Wow Sakura! You're a fast runner!" Ten-ten said. "Y..yeah Sa..Sakura-chan…y..you sh..should try ou..t fo..for a team." Hinata said stuttering. Ten-ten nodded in agreement "Arigato! Well I do like volleyball!" Sakura said with a smile.

Ten-ten looked at Sakura with a serious look on her face. "Try outs are today after school. You. ARE. Going to go there. Whether I have to drag you there."

Sakura sweat dropped and nodded. "When is it because I have to work today."

"3:45 , Why do you have to work Sakura-Chan?" Ten-ten asked.

"Oh. Well my parents are dead and they couldn't leave me very much money so I have to work." She said with a small smile. Ten-ten had teary eyes and Sakura sweat dropped. "Its okay! They've been dead for 5 years now!"

Ten-ten and Hinata nodded and went to go change.

LATER IN THE DAY AT VOLLYBALL TRY OUTS BECAUSE I DON'T WAN'T TO DESCRIBE CLASSES!

Sakura stood in a line up of girls with her gym uniform on.

"Today we are seeing whether or not you are good enough to be on this team. If you can't bump, set, spike, or serve then leave now!" said the couch.

To Sakura's surprise some girls actually left. Why were they here in the first place? Sakura shrugged.

"And if you don't like working hard then you can leave too." She said simply. Only one person left the line leaving 15 girls. "Okay now that, that parts out of the way let get started with serving. Get in a line and show me your Over-hand serves."

The girls lined up and started to serve. Sakura was first and did her serve, which got over the net perfectly. The couch nodded and the next girl went. Her's didn't make it over but she had very good form and the others went.

"Next I will throw the ball in a direction I except you to dive for it if you have to. Line up."

After a few girls Sakura went the coach threw it low to the right Sakura dove for it and hit it back to the teacher. She stood up and noticed her knees were stinging and noticed her wasn't wearing kneepads. Sakura shrugged off the pain as it continued.

The end of tryouts "Everyone line up! I have the names of the girls who will be on the team. Haruno Sakura blah blah blah…other peoples names…" Sakura smiled and jumped up happily "WOO HOO!!!" she yelled excitedly. The coach laughed and said they can go and change.

Sakura changed quickly and ran out of the school to go home, change, and go to work. To her surprise Sasuke was outside of the school standing next to his car waiting for someone. Sakura ran up to him "Sasuke-Kun? Why are you here?" she asked. "Ten-ten told me to stay here and drive you home." He said simply.

"Aa…arigato Sasuke-kun!" she said bowing. She entered his car and strapped in (Click it or Ticket!) and Sasuke drove off.

Sakura told Sasuke her address to her apartment complex. She got out of his car and waved "Ja ne Sasuke-kun!" she said and went to her apartment. She went inside and got changed into jeans, tee shirt, and a big jacket. Quickly she ate a sandwich and grabbed her keys and left her home.

Sakura had to run to get to her job on time. Though she ended up being late anyway. "Gomen!!" She said to her boss with a bow. "Whatever just go get the orders!" he yelled at her. Sakura nodded and put on her apron and went to a few tables and got their orders.

'One table to go and I can leave' Sakura thought to herself with a smile. Quickly she went to the table and noticed it was Sai and Gaara! "Nani? What are you doing here?" she asked confused. "To eat duh." Gaara said with a glare. Sakura sweat dropped. "Okay, what would you like to eat?" she asked. "A hamburger with fries, shake, and a salad." Said Sai. "And you Panda-Chan?(Yes Panda-chan!! I'm Kawii desu!) " she asked and then covered her mouth 'CRAP! I let that slip!! I am sooo dead'.

Gaara glared at her heavily "What did you call me?" "Panda-Chan…?" she said weakly. Gaara pulled Sakura close so their faces were almost touching and stared her in the eye "NEVER call me that EVER again. Are we clear?" he said with his voice being dangerously low. Sakura eeped and nodded "Good. And I'm not hungry." He leg go of Sakura and she skittered off. Sai looked at him "Panda-Chan? You get angry easy man." Gaara glared a death glare at him and looked away.

--

Ja Ne! I didn't take 3 months to post again!

Oh and thank you for all the reviews!

Gaara: Review or die.

Muffin: pats Gaara on the head Good Panda-chan!

Gaara: glares

Me: Ehe...I gatta go...you know somewhere else runs away from Gaara

Gaara: GET BACK HERE!! runs after muffin

Sakura: Please Review and keep on reading!


	4. Sakura Finds Out!

WORK Cont.

Sakura gave Sai's order and got it back quickly because barely anyone was left in the resturant. She quickly grabbed the plates of food and went over to his table.

"Here you got Sai!" she said with a smile. Gaara looked over at her and glared holes in her head. Sakura backed off a bit. "Um… Panda-Chan? Can you please stop glares holes in my brain?" she said with a small smile. Gaara looked at her again and started to stand up again to get his message through once again.

Sakura ran away quickly leaving the bill. But little did she know Gaara fallowed her out of the restaurant (STAKER!! CALL THE AMBULENCES I mean…THE COPS!!). Sai was left by him self to pay the bill and eat poor Sai…oh well on with the story! Gaara was right behind Sakura and when she looked behind her he was right there!

"EEEP!" she said as Gaara grabbed the back of her jacket and lifted her up. She saw that his eyes where red and his teeth they were rather well…pointy. "Holy! PANDA-CHAN!! Are you a vampire??" she asked eyes gleaming with hope. She wasn't worried about the earlier umm… situation anymore.

Gaara looked at her and mentally cursed himself. 'SHIT! She found out! No ones supposed to find out!' Gaara thought to him self. "Panda-Chan? Are you? Cause' I know what vampires have and your fangs are defiantly something they have!!" Sakura said with excitement. She finally found a vampire! Her dreams had come true!

Gaara looked at Sakura and frowned. Right as Sakura was about to ask another question Gaara hit a pressure point on her neck and Sakura passed out.

As Sakura laid defenseless in Gaara's arms her neck showed, wide open and his for the taking. "Wait no Gaara get control of your self!" Gaara said and ran off with Sakura securely in his arms. His friends aren't going to be happy with him tonight.

AT GAARA'S HOUSE

Gaara snuck into the guy's house. He hoped no one would be awake and he could go up to his room and deal with Sakura there. But I wouldn't be muffin if I didn't messed with Gaara!

Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji where glued in front of the TV playing violent video games with lots of gore which in there cases wasn't a very good thing. They paused the game to find Gaara in the room sneaking around with someone in his arms. They noticed this certain person just happened to have pink hair. Who do they know with pink hair? "Sakura!" they all said out loud. This made Gaara tense up. "GAARA!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA-CHAN?!?!?" Naruto yelled getting pissed off. He rolled up his sleeves and got ready to hit him "IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO HER I SWEAR I'LL TAKE AWAY ALL OF YOUR BLOOD SUPPLY!"

Gaara glared at Naruto and walked over knowing he was caught and there was no way to get out of this one. He carefully laid the sleeping beauty on the couch.

"What did you do to the girl?" Neji asked a ribbon of worry slithered through his voice. Gaara looked at them and sighed.

"She found out." He said looking straight at them. Naruto's eyes widened as did Neji's and Sasuke. "Are you serious? That is dangerous! How did she find out?" Sasuke asked.

"I got pissed off at her and my fangs grew out and my eyes turned red." He said.

"YOU IDIOT!! SAKURA PRABABLY FAINTED! I'M GONNA K-" Naruto was interrupted

"Actually she didn't her eyes started to sparkle and she was asking questions." Gaara said with a straight face. This to Neji and Sasuke was no surprise she said earlier that day that she liked vampires. "Oh.." Naruto said.

"What are we going to do then?" Naruto asked. "We have to erase her memories." Neji said. "NO we can't!! Sakura likes vampires! It would crush her if she actually got to know some and then get her memories erased!" Naruto said surprising on one breath.

Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara looked over at Sakura and nodded. "But then what are we supposed to do? If she knows she'll tell everybody!" Sasuke said with the other nodding in agreement. Naruto smiled "Sakura's not like that! She won't rat us out. Once she finds something she likes she keeps it to herself." Naruto said with a laugh.

Sakura's eyes opened slowly and she thought every thing was a dream. When she looked around she noticed this wasn't her house! "It wasn't a dream!" Sakura said to her self happily.

"So your finally awake." Said a mysterious voice. Sakura turned and found that is was Sasuke. "Oh hello Sasuke-Kun! I've found out the best thing in the world!" she said with a huge smile. Sasuke smirked "What would that be?"

"Vampires! They exist! I'm soo happy! Panda-Chan is one did you know that Sasuke-Kun?" she said with a smile. "Who is Panda-chan?" Sasuke asked

Sakura looked at him as if he asked the stupidest question "Gaara." She said

Sasuke laughed slightly "Well in that case then yes. I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said pouting cutely. "Does Naruto, Neji, and Sai know?" she asked. "Aa." Sasuke said with a nod. "And I couldn't tell you because it's against the rules." Sasuke said simply.

"Rules? You mean your one too?"

DUN DUUN DUUUUNNN Cliffy sorta...

Gaara: Review and crap

Muffin: hits gaara on the head Say it with feeling damnit!

Gaara: glares at muffin and pounces her and tickels her

Muffin: NOOO!! HAHA Heehe

Gaara: smirks

Sasuke: twitches Please review and comment so muffin can stop laughing.


End file.
